


don't look back

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving On, Past Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Chan and Minho meet again, this time as friends.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: sonnets of fluff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 22





	don't look back

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that I wrote this fic because the girl I have a crush on went on a date with someone who isn't me?? No? okay.

“hey, minho?” chan caught the younger’s attention waiting for him to finish drinking his drink.

“yeah chan?”

“you’re happy with jisung now, right?”

“um yeah? chan-hyung i know what we had in the past was special but i don’t want to get back with-“

“no no! that’s not why i was asking. it’s just that me and felix are going out next week and i’m nervous ‘cause he’s the first person i’ve liked since you.”

“hyung,” minho smiled at him fondly, “from my experience, felix is going to love you.”


End file.
